


Roads

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Roads

There were so many roads that she could have taken, _can_ take.

She could have easily avoided this all but then she wouldn’t have had all her lovely pups or experienced any of what she has.

And there wasn’t a chance she was taking any that could lead her to death.

The loss of her Mate still has her heart beating painfully within her chest but her pups were still alive and she would do her best in protecting them even though she has to hide in the shadows and be so far from them.


End file.
